Gabbi Garcia Celebrates 18th Birthday on ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ this Sunday
December 9, 2016 Hey it's Fans Day! invites you to the grand debut celebration of Kapinoy teen heiress and High School Life lead star Gabbi Garcia this Sunday (December 11). Gabbi Garcia As a grand 18th birthday celebration for Gabbi, who will perform her debutante dance with her 18 Kapinoy heartthrobs, namely Paolo Santiago, Paul Jake Castillo, BJ Forbes, Rico dela Paz, Jerome Ponce, Kobe Paras, Manolo Pedrosa, Renz Valerio, Eugene Herrera, Nathaniel Britt, Paul Salas, Carlo Lacana, Joseph Andre Garcia, Dale Baldillo, Harvey Bautista, Mavy Legaspi, and Julian Trono. For the Christmas season champion from Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno in Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs, and love songs of the 90s are Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar in Hey it's Fans Day! Princess of Superstars. Meanwhile, prepare for the feel-good party treat from Young JV, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Donnalyn Bartolome, Gerald Santos, P-POP Popstar of the Year of the 1st ever 2016 P-PPOP Entertainment Awards 2016, the Most Promising New Recording Artist of the Year for Gawad Filipino Awards 2016 and The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, the lovely diva Alyssa Angeles, the romantic ballad prince Roel Manlangit and Bida Best 2016 grand winner Grae Fernandez, and the ultimate concert treat from Secarats teen boy band Hype 5ive. Another surprising Christmas treat of Team Secarats are Cherryz, Justin Ward, Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias, Hiro Volante, Crissel Ignacio, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Renz Aytona, Angelina Cruz, Michael Tañeca. The breathtaking Yuletide Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw treat prepared by Ella Cruz, Bret Jackson, Michelle Vito, Ysabel Ortega and Martin del Rosario. The tried and feel-good tandem of James Reid and Young JV in Hey it's Fans Day!Homegrown Rhythms featuring the boy band Chicser. Be ready for the jaw-dropping Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla, Teejay Marquez and Aryanna Epperson. Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (December 11), 11:30am on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFDPaskoAngDating. SECARATS ARTIST GROUP :A group of talented young artists from Secarats Talent Management Services. They are the premier artist of STMS who exemplified true meaning of talent- singing, dancing, modeling and acting. Some of them are recording artist, models, singers, dancers, performers and former mainstays of the youth-oriented comedy program, TSAS Eh Di Wow!. A true and genuine example and role model for the youth. :Secarats Talents: :Cherryz Mendoza :Roel Manlangit :Keith Cruz :Grae Fernandez :Via Saroca :Hype 5ive (Almer Cason, Jestin Manalo, Christian Patrick Salonga, Leslie Santos Diaz, Sceven Nolasco) :Jhazmyne Tobias - The Soap Opera Princess (Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up) :Hiro Volante - The Prince of Heartthrob :Joyce Abestano - The Comedy Princess (Bida Best 2016 gorgeous 2nd runner-up) :Justin Ward :Aaron Rosario - The Pop Classical Prince :Angelina Montano :Denise Canlas :Francis Magundayao - The Teen Idol :Raisa Dayrit - The Comedienne Princess :Renz Aytona - The Pop Ballad Prince :Sarah Ortega - The Singing Sweetheart :Francyss "Kiko" Abuan :Crissel Ignacio :Carleen Sky Aclan - The Wonder Child :Krystin Dayrit :Jedrik Yamio :Recording Artists: :Cherryz Mendoza - The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent :Roel Manlangit - The Romantic Ballad Prince :Keith Cruz - The Runaway Princess :Patrisha Samson - The Pop Heiress :Hype 5ive (Almer Cason, Jestin Manalo, Christian Patrick Salonga, Leslie Santos Diaz, Sceven Nolasco) - The Teen Boyband :Via Saroca - The Powerful Diva :Grae Fernandez - The Singing Prince (Bida Best 2016 grand winner) :Other Secarats Talents: :Adrian Desabille :Alessandra Sophia :Aries Ace Espanola :Carl Longno - The Prince of Love Songs :Erika Mae Salas :Harold Rementilla - The Boy Next Door :John Joseph Miraflores :Lianne Valentin :Michael Tañeca :Miguel David :Stephanie Bangcot 'Opening Number of ''Hey its Fans Day! (#HIFDPaskoAngDating) (December 11, 2016) :At the opening number :Opening: Bret Jackson, Aryanna Epperson, Ysabel Ortega and Hiro Volante :Streetboys :Universal Motion Dancers :Cherryz Mendoza (A Perfect Christmas (Barbie A Perfect Christmas)) :Marlo Mortel and Gerald Santos (Jingle Bell Rock) :Roel Manlangit and Alyssa Angeles (Santa Baby by Ariana Grande) :Grae Fernandez (It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year by Andy Williams) :Jhazmyne Tobias (dance) :Donnalyn Bartolome (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! by Jessica Simpson) :Janella Salvador and Young JV (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) :Cherryz, Roel, Alyssa, Marlo, Janella, Young JV, Donnalyn, Gerald and Grae (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) w/ Jhazmyne and Joyce : Up next: The grand 18th birthday celebration for Gabbi Garcia (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Donnalyn Bartolome and Bret Jackson with Justin Ward